1. Technical Field
The present invention belongs to the category of sanitary wares and discloses a multi-head Dust mop.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous improvement of living standards, people have higher requirements on indoor cleanliness. At present, all tools for indoor cleaning, such as mops, dust collectors, sweepers, etc., consist of a rod, of which the length is adaptive to the human height, and a cleaning assembly. The traditional cleaning tools only have one cleaning assembly and are inoperable when cleaning dead corners; the user has to move several times to completely clean dead corners; Furthermore, the rod and cleaning assembly of the traditional cleaning tool are fixedly connected, which means the rod and the cleaning assembly at the bottom of the rod fail to rotate relatively, so the fixed connection mode limits the performance of the cleaning tool to a large extent when cleaning some dead corners.
To solve the mentioned problems, the rod bottoms and the cleaning assemblies of some cleaning tools are hinged, making them capable of realizing an angular change in one plane, but still failing to meet peoples' use requirements.